


the breakfast club

by kinkykook (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Swearing, jihoon is a squish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-20 03:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11912286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kinkykook
Summary: if he gets up, we'll all get up, it'll be anarchy!





	1. ONE.

**Author's Note:**

> why am i posting a new fic ,,
> 
> this idea came to me last night and it was too good not to write, so here i am ! 
> 
> it's based loosely on the '80s film, but most of it was rewritten by me. and the characters might not entirely fit with their personalities irl, but it's all for the sake of plot ! i tried to make everything as accurate as possible
> 
> enjoy !

**YOU SEE**

**US AS YOU**

**WANT TO SEE US**

;

 **JIHOON HASTILY CRAMMED HIS BOOKS** into his locker, urgency evident in his actions, but not quite enough to attract the attention of the horde of students surging past him in the hallway.

he'd always kept things this way: avoiding everyone else's business and simply focusing on his own, in an attempt to finish high school without experiencing its wrath. staying low-profile, blending in with the walls, abstaining from contact with any breathing specimen — that was lee jihoon.

until kwon soonyoung had taken notice of his unduly panicked state.

he strutted towards jihoon, a self-entitled smirk playing on his lips, each sway of the dancer's hips practically oozing with arrogance.

as soon as he entered jihoon's little bubble, soonyoung slammed his locker door shut. jihoon flinched and squeezed his eyes closed. he had been doing a fabulous job of staying out of trouble for four years, and _kwon soonyoung_ just _had_ to take notice of his insignificant existence _now_. and for what reason, exactly?

"hey, _jihoon_ ," he drawled, minty breath fanning across jihoon's face. "what's up?"

instead of answering, jihoon dipped his head and pursed his lips, half-hoping that soonyoung would spontaneously vaporise so that he could go back to being his regular, invisible self. _begone, evil spirit, begone,_ he chanted repeatedly in his mind as he fiddled with his fingers.

of course, soonyoung didn't miraculously evaporate. rather, he was growing impatient due to the lack of vocalisations on jihoon's side.

the uncharacteristic tension between the two didn't escape the notice of the passing students, who had already begun forming a tight half-circle around them. curious whispers were exchanged within the crowd — everyone wanted to know why these two peculiar individuals on opposite ends of the school's social hierarchy were engaging in a conversation.

but, unlike jihoon, soonyoung absolutely _loved_ being in the limelight, and all the attention the students were giving him did nothing but further inflate his enormous ego. _seeing as they're all already gathered here, why not put on a show? a little drama wouldn't be bad to kickstart a friday morning._

with that thought in mind, soonyoung dug his fingers into the flesh of jihoon's forearm, hard enough to bruise. jihoon gasped at the sudden contact, eliciting a snicker from soonyoung.

jihoon could feel the inquisitive stares of the congregation boring holes into him. he felt vulnerable under their piercing gazes, their sudden attention all too new to him.

"i'm _talking_ to you," soonyoung informed him through gritted teeth, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

jihoon's mind was in overdrive. no matter how hard he tried to force a reply out of himself, he couldn't. his heart rate increased tenfold, his breaths coming in short, ragged pants. this whole situation was unbearably suffocating and jihoon struggled to contain himself.

soonyoung's vice-like grip around jihoon's arm tightened, causing jihoon to whimper in pain. amusement sparked in soonyoung's eyes. "i- um- uh- nothing much," jihoon barely managed to croak, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. his voice came out hoarse and inaudible.

soonyoung didn't like that.

he pulled jihoon forward and slammed him back into his locker, hard. the sound of jihoon's fragile body hitting the hard metal echoed throughout the hallway.

that was the final straw.

a raw sob escaped jihoon's mouth. his knees gave out beneath his weight, soonyoung the only thing preventing him from collapsing onto the linoleum floor. not that that wasn't a welcome idea — being on the floor seemed infinitely more comfortable than being caught in the middle of a locker and kwon soonyoung.

every breath that jihoon took in through his constricted throat was painful and difficult. but he couldn't stop — _it_  wouldn't stop — no matter how much jihoon wanted it to. that was the nature of panic attacks, and jihoon absolutely hated it. he hated how they left him exhausted and utterly broken. he hated the inability to control his own body. and he _hated_ that all this was happening in front of kwon soonyoung and half the student population.

jihoon was on the verge of fainting when the weight upon him was abruptly lifted and a much-needed breath of cool air flooded into his lungs.

"what the fuck is your problem?" soonyoung snarled at hansol, who now had him in a vicious chokehold.

the assembly could only watch in frozen shock as the entire scene unfolded. no one had expected _the_ chwe hansol to intervene. known for his quiet personality, straight-a report card and spotless reputation, hansol was never one to initiate a fight if he could avoid it.

well, today was a first for many things.

"lay off him," hansol hissed, releasing his hold on soonyoung and shoving him away from jihoon.

soonyoung laughed drily. "hey, i got him first, man. why don't you go fuck with someone else?"

"piss off, kwon soonyoung."

"i'm sure a slut like seungkwan would be happy to offer himself up to you. leave jihoon to me," soonyoung said, pointedly eyeing seungkwan, who had just jostled his way to the front of the throng of students.

boo seungkwan — a straight-up diva, who was also infamously known as the school's slut. he didn't tolerate bullshit from anyone, much less the school's star dancer. everyone knew not to mess with him, but soonyoung didn't seem to have gotten the memo.

seungkwan sashayed right up to soonyoung and wagged his index finger in his face. "listen, i don't know what your fucking problem is, but don't get me involved in your bullshit."

a few students fished out their phones and started recording the ordeal. they knew that once seungkwan was involved in something, violence would inevitably follow.

soonyoung took a step backwards, a throaty laugh escaping his lips. "grumpy, are we, princess? why? did mommy and daddy start yelling at each other again?"

"you don't fucking know me, kwon soonyoung, so shut your goddamn trap."

"oh, i know you well enough. boo seungkwan, the school's slut, famous for having all sorts of dick go in—"

seungkwan's hand met soonyoung's face in a harsh slap, a stinging sound cutting soonyoung off mid-sentence. silence immediately followed. the hushed whispers subsiding and tension hanging thickly in the air.

 _it's_ so _on_ , seungkwan thought, grinning wickedly.

soonyoung clutched his cheek, wincing in pain. he met seungkwan's fiery eyes. _if he wanted to play this game, so be it._

soonyoung's hand clenched into a fist, his muscles rippling as he drew his arm back, ready to wipe that smug look right off seungkwan's pretty face.

however, before anyone could react, hansol leapt before seungkwan, a determined set to his jaw. soonyoung's fist collided with hansol's nose with a sickening crunch. rivers of crimson gushed, but hansol didn't seem in the least bothered. soonyoung was being an immature asshole, and hansol was _not_ about to let him continue to act like he was a notch above everyone else.

so he punched back. _the_ chwe hansol punched _the_ kwon soonyoung in the middle of the hallway, without giving two shits that his actions might go onto his permanent record.

and it resulted in a brawl.

jihoon had finally gotten a grip on himself — and if it hadn't been for his guilty conscience convincing himself that he was the root of the problem, he would've been able to crawl his way out of the situation. but, on wobbly legs, jihoon staggered in between hansol and soonyoung, begging them to stop in a small, feeble voice.

that was a mistake, of course. in the midst of the violence, hansol accidentally shoved jihoon away, sending him stumbling right into the arms of boo seungkwan.

to say that seungkwan was annoyed would have been an understatement; he was absolutely _livid_. with everything that was already going on between his parents, getting involved in a riot was not how seungkwan wanted to spend his friday morning.

and so, if not simply to let out his frustration, seungkwan thrust jihoon to the ground with a shrill scream.

the crowd was chanting four different names all at once, greedily drinking in the sight of two fights unravelling before their eyes — all because of soonyoung, an egotistical douchebag who had wanted to put on a show.

"all of you involved in the fight, DETENTION!" a deep voice boomed. everyone froze on the spot.

everyone, except seungkwan, who was still screeching incomprehensibly at a helpless jihoon. but he, too, stopped, after a few students signalled at him to _shut the fuck up the principal's here_.

soonyoung wrestled his way out of hansol's grasp, even going so far as to spit some blood to further aggravate the younger. hansol shot him a warning look.

the principal glared at the unlikely quartet, inspecting their various degrees of injury. "the four of you, with me, _now_." hansol pulled jihoon to his feet, and they trooped after the principal in a single file, the crowd of students dissipating upon their departure.

well, that was one way to start a friday morning — maybe a tad too violent and beyond fucked up, but _definitely_ not boring.


	2. TWO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a short one for y'all
> 
> enjoy !

**BEING BAD**

**FEELS PRETTY**

**GOOD, HUH?**

;

**THE PRINCIPAL'S VOICE WAS A**  monotonous drone in seungkwan's ears, doing nothing to ease the throbbing ache in his head. it had been forty-five minutes since they had been driven into this cramped room for a tedious lecture on propriety and etiquette, and the principal didn't seem keen on letting up anytime soon.

seungkwan yawned audibly and made a show of massaging his temples. out of the corner of his eye, he glimpsed soonyoung already in deep slumber, snoring brazenly. seungkwan couldn't blame him — the principal's insipid monologues were enough to put even a sugar-high kindergartener to sleep.

then he saw jihoon, who looked like he'd have preferred french-kissing the cafeteria lady to being stuck in the same vicinity as three of them. true, despite his efforts to straighten things out, jihoon had still managed to end up in a bad position. seungkwan felt a tinge of symphathy for him, though he'd never have admitted it.

and finally, there was hansol, in all his saint-like glory. his blonde hair stuck out in all directions, blood both fresh and dried clinging to his wrinkled dress shirt — and yet, he still managed to look good.

"am i _understood_?" mr lee asked, slamming his palm down onto seungkwan's desk and eyeing him sternly. seungkwan rolled his eyes.

"do you want a bullshit answer, or an honest one?" seungkwan retorted coolly.

"language!" the principal warned.

"yeah, okay, whatever. i don't really care, and i don't think any of _them_ —" seungkwan gestured vaguely towards the other students seated at their desks "—do, either, so why don't you just let us all out, and forget anything ever happened?"

the principal sighed. "you're not here to bargain with me, seungkwan," he replied, impatience prominent in his tone.

"oh, i thought i was, since that's clearly what you enjoy doing with my parents. what a shame," seungkwan drawled sarcastically, snickering at the sight of mr lee flushing scarlet.

already knowing that seungkwan was a lost cause, the principal advanced to his next target — who just so happened to be drifting off in dreamland.

hansol kicked the back of soonyoung's chair, which effectively brought him back to consciousness. after muttering a string of profanities and shooting hansol a stiff middle finger, soonyoung glanced up at mr lee.

" _what?_ " he yawned, bearing semblance to an elephant in labour. he stretched his arms out dramatically, shoving a blood-coated palm right into the principal's face.

mr lee narrowed his eyes at a gleeful soonyoung. oh, that boy knew _just_ how to get on the principal's nerves.

"here's what's what, soonyoung. i've heard many, _many_  complaints about you — enough of them to get your sorry ass kicked out of my school. you should be thankful i've kept you ar—"

" _language_ , mr lee!" seungkwan screeched shrilly, mimicking the principal's earlier words.

"shut up, seungkwan," soonyoung said through gritted teeth.

"why don't _you_  shut up?" seungkwan countered.

"why don't you make me?"

"SILENCE!" mr lee shouted, voice echoing in the confined space. jihoon flinched, head dipping even lower. "i've had absolutely _enough_  of you children playing around with me, — especially you, soonyoung — and i will _not_  hesistate to—"

"what? you want to expel me, old man? fine!" soonyoung yelled, an inferno blazing in his eyes. "i'll even walk out of this school with my own two feet!"

"fine? of course it's _fine_ , if you want to end up like your father," the principal intoned, fully aware that he was touching on a sensitive subject.

soonyoung clenched his fists. he knew. he goddamn _knew_  how much soonyoung loathed his father, and still had the audacity to compare him to that son of a bitch.

"don't you fucking _dare_  bring my father into this, you bastard!" soonyoung snarled, teeth bared. "you want to get personal, huh? try me, and i'll go fucking personal on your wife!"

mr lee inhaled sharply, taken aback by soonyoung's outburst. he'd known that soonyoung wouldn't like his father being mentioned, but never knew that the topic would affect the boy that much.

instead of pushing the matter further, the principal waltzed over to his table, extracted four bright-red detention slips from his drawer, and proceeded to place one upon each student's desk. "i've had enough of you guys for a day," he declared, punctuating his sentence with a scowl in the direction of seungkwan and soonyoung.

before mr lee could go on, the door to his office was yanked open, and in sauntered none other than the infamous wen junhui.

"w-what are you doing here, junhui? you do know that my office isn't your home, right? you can't just barge in as you please," mr lee scolded, trying unsuccessfully to sound businesslike.

junhui ignored the principal's remark, taking his time to make himself comfortable in his seat, propping his legs up on his desk and stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "you see, sir, i heard about the little fight that had occured in my absence. and, to tell the truth, i was disappointed in myself for not having been involved in it," he explained, grinning widely. "so, i trashed the men's locker room, and, without anyone seeing me, came here all by myself!"

upon hearing this, the principal could only pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. the stress that came with dealing with these troublemakers was enough to take a few decades off his lifespan.

"if that's the case," he began, pointing the metre stick at each one of the students in the room. "all of you — that includes _you_ , wen junhui — are involved in saturday morning detention, tomorrow, in the library."

before anyone could so much as make a noise of defiance, mr lee continued speaking, "no objections! kwon soonyoung, at this rate, i doubt any college will accept you after taking a look at your record. if you don't want this incident to be added to it, you'd jolly well turn up — _punctually_  — tomorrow morning." soonyoung scoffed.

"boo seungkwan, you, too, have several violations piled up. and you don't want your mother hearing about what happened this morning, do you?" the principal said gravely. seungkwan's features darkened. soonyoung despised his father, and the same went for seungkwan and his mother.

"wen junhui, this isn't the first time you've landed yourself in trouble. keep up your act, and you won't be able to graduate!" mr lee threatened. junhui rolled his eyes in reply.

"as for the two of you..." the principal trailed off, eyes darting between hansol and jihoon, both of whom hadn't uttered a single syllable since setting foot in his office.

"chwe hansol, i have to say that i'm disappointed in you, and even moreso in the actions that put you in this position. you'll have no choice but to face the consequences of them." hansol nodded solemnly.

"and you, lee jihoon, i definitely did not expect to see here. looks like you've finally stepped out of your comfort zone," mr lee said.

jihoon couldn't pinpoint the exact emotion he was feeling at that moment. terror? shame? embarrassment? guilt? all of the above?

"stepped out of his comfort zone? _please._  he's been stuck in his own little bubble all along. the only reason he's in this mess is because _soonyoung_ got bored and decided to play with him," seungkwan interrupted.

"well, then, maybe this detention would be an opportunity for you to open up. that's the first step in overcoming your anxiety," mr lee suggested, sending a small smile in jihoon's direction.

"okay," jihoon whispered, but on the inside, he was cursing the principal in forty-seven different languages. sure, he knew about jihoon's condition — but to address it in front of four others? that was just plain rude.

and he was expecting jihoon to _open up_  to these people, when a mere hour ago, they were trying to rip one another's throats out? hell no.

if jihoon hadn't wanted to disappoint his parents even further, the thought of attending detention wouldn't even have crossed his mind.

mr lee clasped his hands together. "it's settled, then! i'll see you all tomorrow, six in the morning, in the library," he announced brightly.

and with a wave of the principal's hand, they were dismissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ngl this was kinda a filler but things are gonna get good for sure in the next few chapters so look forward to that !


	3. THREE.

**SCREWS FALL OUT**

**ALL THE TIME. THE**

**WORLD IS AN**

**IMPERFECT PLACE**

;

 **SILENCE ENVELOPED HANSOL THE MOMENT** he entered the library, not a soul in sight. not that that surprised him; if there was anything else he was known for, it would have been his punctuality — the kid arrived one hour before the forenamed time.

in the centre of the library, five tables had been arranged neatly into two rows (three in the first, two in the second). without much thought, hansol settled into the middle seat of the front row and began laying out his supplies, intending to make use of the remaining hour to complete his homework.

thirty minutes and fourteen algebra sums later, the door to the library opened and in strolled junhui, whistling a lively tune. he pulled out the chair on hansol's right and plopped down on it without so much as sparing a glance at hansol's hunched figure.

and so awkward the atmosphere remained. hansol didn't mind it, though. it provided a perfectly conducive environment for him to work in, and he still had a fair amount of homework to get done.

junhui, however, had other plans in mind.

as hansol was shuffling through the contents of his bag, junhui swiped the notebook on his desk and flipped through the pages carelessly. "nice handwriting, nerd," he commented.

hansol scowled and easily snatched the notebook from junhui. "fuck off, junhui. i don't want to play any games today," he said, voice tinged with annoyance. junhui simply chuckled in response — his antics certainly weren't about to stop there.

grabbing hansol's bag, junhui made a run for it. when hansol sprinted after him ( _way_  faster than a nerd should've been able to), junhui took advantage of the few inches he had on him, dangling the backpack just out of hansol's grasp.

when junhui finally gave in, hansol ripped his bag out of junhui's hands. "i said _fuck off_. i don't want to be associated with lowlife bastards like you," he snarled, turning on his heel and striding back to his seat.

junhui trailed after him, laughing drily. "lowlife bastard? you think so highly of yourself that it's fucking hilarious."

hansol shot him a glare as he picked up his pencil, resuming his initial task. "think whatever the fuck you'd like, i don't give a shit. just leave me alone," hansol said with finality.

"and what if i don't? what're you gonna do about it, _nerd_? waste me?"

hansol clenched his fists. detention hadn't even begun, and he was already being driven up the wall. "don't tempt me."

"so confident already, after just one little run-in with that soonyoung kid," junhui mocked. "you wanna go right now, huh?"

hansol squared his jaw, finding it immensely difficult to back down from junhui's challenge. "fuck. off. i mean it," was all hansol said in reply.

junhui smirked. "your loss, then."

"scumbag," hansol muttered.

as if on cue, kwon soonyoung sauntered in breezily, smiling as he sensed the tension evident between the two boys.

"oh, is that drama i smell? what did i miss?" he mused, selecting the seat leftmost seat of the back row.

neither junhui nor hansol seemed remotely delighted with soonyoung's interjection. "nothing that concerns you, actually," junhui replied coldly.

"c'mon, what's with the hostility? am i not welcome here?" soonyoung whined.

before anyone deigned to respond, seungkwan entered the library, sporting the same frown he had the previous morning.

"boo seungkwan. fashionably late, as always," soonyoung remarked, propping his chin on his palm.

not even five minutes since he'd arrived, and he was already getting on everyone's nerves. that's talent.

seungkwan rolled his eyes and flipped soonyoung the finger. he stopped before the table on hansol's left. "may i?" he asked, uncharacteristically polite.

hansol nodded soundlessly, already red up to his ears. if anyone had noticed, they hadn't acknowledged it.

silence descended upon the room yet again. hansol engrossed in his homework, junhui scrolling aimlessly on his phone, seungkwan brooding in emotional turmoil, and soonyoung nodding off once again.

meanwhile, just outside the door stood jihoon, his heart hammering wildly in his chest. perspiration had started to bead on his forehead. the knowledge that four eyes would be pinned on him the moment he stepped inside wasn't exactly comforting, either.

but he didn't have much of a choice, did he? so, gathering the limited amount of courage he possessed, jihoon pulled open the door.

and immediately felt the pressure of their gazes weighing down upon him. with his eyes trained on the carpeted floor, jihoon speed-walked to the last remaining desk — which, unfortunately, happened to be on soonyoung's right — and sat down, attempting to keep his trembling to a minimum. he didn't wish to give them the pleasure of seeing him break down. not again.

soon enough, everyone looked away, more interested in their own activities than someone as insignificant as jihoon. soonyoung's eyes did linger on him a few seconds longer than required, though. jihoon lowered his head, trying not to allow soonyoung's prolonged attention to have too much of an effect on him.

"so, junhui, seungkwan," soonyoung began, breaking the silence. "are you guys, like, boyfriend-girlfriend?"

"what makes you think that?" seungkwan snapped. hansol stopped writing.

"i don't know. he seems like someone you'd date," soonyoung answered nonchalantly.

"why? jealous?" seungkwan sneered, turning to face soonyoung.

"don't get ahead of yourself, there. you might not like the outcome of your actions."

"whatever," seungkwan scoffed dismissively.

"so, steady dates? lovers? come on, sporto, level with me. what's your status?" soonyoung persisted.

"how the fuck does our relationship concern you?" junhui said sharply.

"oh, so you're a couple? that's cute," soonyoung crooned sarcastically.

"it's none of your business, soonyoung. and why the hell are you so damn curious? you like him or something?" junhui asked, referring to seungkwan.

"if liking him means i'm down to fuck, then you could say that."

"ignore him," seungkwan cut in. junhui huffed, but turned towards the front nonetheless.

"so, yes or no?"

a few beats of silence followed, but soonyoung was quick to fill it with a snap of his fingers. "i see what's going on here! of _course_ you guys aren't dating. i forgot, the two of you aren't the one-boy type of person. how silly of me! i see what you did there, sporto." soonyoung laughed, proud of his cunning discovery.

"so, junhui, tell me: how does it feel to slip him the hot beef injection?" he asked.

"go to hell!" seungkwan snarled at the same time junhui yelled, "fuck yourself, soonyoung!"

soonyoung had a contented smirk plastered on his face, pleased that he had gotten the two of them riled up. "defensive, are we?"

"soonyoung, can't you just leave everyone alone? do you have some sort of mental issue or something?" hansol interrupted, eyes burning holes into his notes.

"oh, hansol, you were here? i thought you'd already died _or something_. shame," soonyoung countered, feigning shock.

hansol glared at soonyoung before going back to the book he had been reading. he'd initially wanted to give soonyoung a piece of his mind, but the rational part of him had warned him otherwise. so he'd followed what seemed to be the more mature course of action.

"if you're gonna start a conversation, finish it, you pussy," soonyoung scoffed.

"sure, whatever," hansol mumbled, entirely unaffected. and soonyoung didn't like that.

"eyes here, hansol. i'm fucking talking to you," soonyoung said through gritted teeth.

"well, i'm not, so it's best to shut up," hansol suggested. junhui stifled a snicker. if soonyoung could get on his nerves, hansol sure as hell could get on soonyoung's without a sweat.

soonyoung stood suddenly, face flushed in anger. "you little—!"

his sentence was cut short when mr lee walked in, juggling a stack of journals and a handful of pens in his hands.

with that, the saturday detention commenced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is another filler i'm so sorry
> 
> two more chapters to go !


End file.
